When The Bough Breaks
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Sequel To Tiffany Isn't Just Jewelry...season 4 yes I skipped over most of season 2 and all of season 3 explanation inside Tiffany finds out she is carrying something the demons want and now she has a choice to either keep it or give it away.
1. What Dean Had Left Behind

**Ok…bear with me on this. This is the sequel to Tiffany Isn't Just Jewelry. Call me lazy but I didn't feel like going through all of season 2 and season 3 to get where I am going with the story. So if you hate me for this then do so as you please. If you're not going to read it then don't. No one is breaking your arm to do so. So long story short…this is the fourth season (well the first chapter begins a month after Dean has been drug to Hell). Anyway…any questions ask…now on with the show.**

Tiffany still couldn't believe he was gone, Dean Winchester was gone, the love of her life. She shook her head as she placed the picture of her and Dean back in her bag.

She was packing up to leave for Colorado for a hunt. She didn't even hear the door of her motel room opening up and closing. Her mind was just set to packing and leaving but then she heard a creek.

She turned quickly to find a man she never saw in her life standing a few feet from her. She grabbed her gun and pointed at the man.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man laughed and his eyes turned black, demon.

"Tiffany we could do this the easy way or the hard way. I just came to collect something that dear old Dean had left behind."

Tiffany gave him a confused face. "I don't have anything of his." This was true, well except for maybe two flannels she kept to remind her of him.

An evil grin spread across his face with a glint of something in his eye. "That's where you're wrong sweetheart. He left something very important here."

"Well, whatever it is, it isn't _here_." The demon walked closer to her and she smirked. "And you're an idiot." She lifted the rug off the floor with her foot and continued smirking at the demon as he realized he was in a devils trap. He sneered at her and she lowered her gun. "Now tell me what you are looking for?"

He didn't say anything and she sighed. "You are wasting a lot of my valuable time demon! Now what the hell are you looking for?! And if you say something of Dean's one more time I swear to God I will exorcise you right here on the spot!"

"Go ahead!" yelled the demon getting angrier and turning his head to look at her. "More will come. More will come until they have what they want!"

"What?! What do they want?!"

His lip curled into a grin, a grin so sinister it scared the living day lights out of her making her step back a bit even though she was safe.

"The child."

She looked at him confused again and shook her head. "There…there is no child. Dean doesn't have a child…"

"Ah, but there is one." He looked down at her stomach the grin still on his face. "Brewing inside you as we talk." He looked back at her face. "Go ahead and keep me here in this trap as I said before, more will come. Many may die trying to get a hold of it but one will succeed in killing it and taking it down to see it's father."

Tiffany's top lip turned into a sneer showing anger but inside she was breaking apart. She couldn't be pregnant! There was just no way she could be. Her and Dean were so careful…when could this have happened?!

She snarled at the demon as she grabbed her bag and keys leaving him there shouting at her as she got into her car and pulled away. There was only one person she could think about going to and she hasn't spoken to him in a month but first she needed to take a pit stop.

Tiffany found herself standing in front of many pregnancy tests in the pharmacy. She didn't know which one to take, she never took one before. She sighed as she grabbed one and then paid for it. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She stood there staring at the test afraid to take it because she knew the demon was right. If she was pregnant this baby would be in trouble more ways than one. The baby would be in danger.

She took the test and waited. She bit her nail as she continued waiting. The longest three minutes of her life.

She checked her phone and saw time was up. She took a deep breath and said, "Here goes nothing, Tiff."

She grabbed the stick and looked at it. She closed her eyes feeling the tears swell up in them. Her ears started to get that prickly sensation in them, her nose started to turn hot and knew any minute she was about to break down and cry.

She was having a baby…a baby that was in danger because of its parents. There was no way she would be able to protect her child when it was born, with everything going on, she knew she wouldn't be able to. Inside of her he was safe but outside was a different story. She had to make a choice and she knew it would be the hardest choice in her life and knew the one person to go to and she had to see him now.

* * *

Tiffany knocked on Bobby's door and he opened it a few seconds later surprised to see her. She gave him a weak smile and he knew something was wrong. She knew he knew something was wrong and she couldn't help but start to break down in front of him and almost fall feeling herself getting weak in the knees. Bobby wrapped an arm around her bring her inside.

"My God, sweetie what's wrong?" he asked as he brought her over to the couch.

She sniffed as he handed her a tissue and sat down next to her.

"I'm pregnant."

Bobby stared at her in shock. "Say that again."

She looked at him with seriousness in her face. "I'm pregnant, it's Dean's child." She wiped the tears from her face. "A demon found me and wanted to rip the baby out of me. I trap him of course in a devils trap but then he tells me more will be coming for the baby, Bobby, my baby." She put her hand over her stomach and wondered when she was going to get that first baby bump.

Bobby was still in shock and took his hat off as he ran a hand through his hair. "I uh, I don't know what to say, Tiffany." He looked at her. "Are you going to keep it?"

She looked away from him frowning as she shook her head. "I don't know. I don't want to murder the baby but I know I can't raise it." She looked at Bobby still frowning. "What should I do?"

Bobby was silent for a minute. "What about adoption?"

"You mean putting it up for adoption?" Bobby nodded and Tiffany thought about it. It would make sense. The baby could have a home and life without monsters and demons peeking around the corner. The baby could have a normal life and the plus was, the demons won't know where to find it. The baby would have a different last name and no connection whatsoever to the Winchesters and Tiffany.

To Tiffany this seemed like the right thing to do…

**Ok, so I know every girl gets pregnant when Dean dies…so here's the deal with this story. Tiffany is actually two months pregnant and is seriously going to give the baby up for adoption even when Dean comes back. Tiffany is going to have a whole new bitchy side to her one; hormones two; she doesn't want to give the baby up but she knows she has to and she is a total bitch towards Dean when he tries to change her mind about the adoption…you'll see and I hope you enjoy**


	2. Daddy's Home

**Seriously guys thanks so much for the reviews I was waiting for hate reviews from you guys!!! I love you all who are reading and I'm glad you like it!!!**

_5 Months Pregnant_

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket never let it fade away." Tiffany was running her hand over her tiny belly as she sung to her son. Yes, Tiffany was having a son. She smiled sadly knowing she will never be able to see her son. She couldn't even take the chance to find him and take a sneak peak at him when he gets older because she may lead a demon to him. "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day…"

Tiffany stopped singing when the phone started to ring. She stood up and ran a hand along her lower back and cringed. Back ache. "I'll get it Bobby!"

She walked to the phone and sat down in front of it before picking it up. "Bobby Singer's residence."

There was silence on the phone for a second. _"Tiffany?"_

Tiffany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She didn't know who it was. Their voice was scratchy and hoarse sounding. "Who is this?"

"_Tiff, baby, it's me…Dean."_

Tiffany quickly hung up the phone and took her necklace in her hand. She looked around the room nervously. It had to be a prank. No one knew she was there.

She got up and started to walk back to the couch when the phone rang again. She stopped and turned to look at it. She swallowed staring at the phone as it kept ringing.

"I thought you were going to get it," said Bobby coming down the stairs.

Tiffany quickly looked at Bobby then walked to the phone. She picked it up and hesitated before putting it to her ear. "H-Hello?"

"_Tiff, really it's me. Don't hang up."_

She felt tears fill her eyes and she ran her hand over her face. "No…please stop this. Whoever you are, whatever you are…go away!"

She slammed the phone down and put her head in her hands.

"Tiffany, what was that?" asked Bobby walking over to her and the phone rang again.

"Someone keeps calling saying that they're Dean…" She said quietly.

Bobby looked down at the phone and then back at Tiffany seeing the fear in her eyes. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

She nodded and walked towards the stairs. Bobby picked up the phone and answered it. "Stop calling here whoever you are or I will kill you myself."

Tiffany closed her eyes as she walked up the stairs. She willed herself not to cry and go into hysterics whoever was on the phone must have been some lunatic. Demons don't use cell phones.

Once she was in her room she laid on her bed and lifted her shirt. She smiled sadly at her belly once again. Every chance she got she would set eyes on her belly knowing her baby was in there. She knew this was the only time she would be able to look at him. She ran a hand over her stomach and said, "Don't worry baby. I won't let anyone hurt you."

She took a nap but only to find herself awake an hour later hearing things crashing to the floor.

"Bobby must be doing something crazy," she said to herself as she got off the bed and walked out of her room.

She sighed as she reached the bottom step and walked into the kitchen. She began to smile as she asked, "Bobby what on earth are you doing…" She wanted to finish her question but her eyes met Dean Winchesters.

Bobby and Dean were at arm's length and Bobby was holding a knife to him. Dean's eyes didn't stay onto hers but traveled towards her stomach and his eyes widened in shock.

"Tiffany get yourself out of here…now!" yelled Bobby.

Tiffany didn't think twice and ran out the door. She ran to her car and felt through her pockets for her keys. She left them in the house. She ran her hands up her face and into her hair as she looked back at the house. "Shit!"

She couldn't go back in there. She looked around the salvage yard trying to find a place to hide when she heard the door open and close from the house. She looked over and to her it felt like slow motion. Standing there was Dean and she couldn't hear anything else but her heart beating fast and her mind telling her to run for her and her baby's life.

Before she knew it her legs were moving quicker than her mind and she ran. She ran through the beat up cars, the piles of tires, the few broken down doors that laid across the surface and engine parts. She swallowed hard hearing him _and _Bobby calling for her.

Whatever was pretending to be Dean had gotten to Bobby. She had to get out of there quick but she felt as if she was running in circles.

"Tiffany you can't be like this in your condition!" yelled Bobby. "Now come on sweetie, let's talk."

"No, Bobby!" She cried knowing they weren't far behind her and she hid behind a pile of tires and put her hand over her mouth.

"Keep her talking," said Dean as he went around a car looking for her.

"Bobby what happened?!"

"Sweetie, it's ok now. That _is_ Dean."

She shook her head as she sniffed and looked around her. "No, no it's not! Dean's dead. I watched it…oh my God…I saw him being ripped apart." She closed her eyes as the memories flashed through her mind.

Dean felt her heartache in her voice and all he wanted to do was hold her.

"I know, Tiffany," said Bobby walking around and trying to locate her voice. "But somehow, someway it is really him."

Tiffany stayed still as the men waited for her to talk. Dean turned his head searching for her when he saw her sitting on the ground next to a pile of tires. She had tears down her face, she looked so frightened and she was holding her stomach, her pregnant stomach, trying to protect it from what he guessed was him.

Tiffany looked to her right and found Dean a few feet away. She quickly got up and ran the opposite way.

"Tiffany!" yelled Dean as he hopped over the front of a car. He chased after her and saw which way she was going and cut through the cars to reach her.

Tiffany looked behind her to see that he wasn't following her. She slowed down but continued looking behind her. She then bumped into him and turned around and he grabbed her before she could make another run.

"Please! Please! Don't hurt him! Don't hurt my baby!"

"Tiff! Tiffany it's me!" He grabbed her face in his hands and made her look at him as she continued to shake her head.

Bobby approached them from behind Tiffany and watched as she tried to withdrawal herself from him.

"No! He said they'll be more! He said that they would find him and take him right out of me to show the _real_ Dean what he left behind! But I'm _not_ letting you take him!" She tried to get out of his arms and then screamed for Bobby. "Bobby! Bobby, please!"

Dean stared down at her getting a flash from Hell of the innocent souls he had tortured then it disappeared.

He had to think of something, something she would remember. "Tiff, baby, remember what I told you? Remember the day we went to the pawn shop and got the 'fake' Colt? Remember what I told you in the car on the way back to Sam and dad? After everything was over, after the demon was gone, we were going to try. We were going to try and be together."

Tiffany remembered that day as if it were yesterday. Those were the easy days, when hunting was actually fun. Now she barely hunted because of her pregnancy and everything became serious the couple months Dean had left to live.

Tiffany looked into his eyes and saw it. This was the real Dean. This was her Dean. She felt her lip start to tremble and he wrapped his arms around her and she just cried into his shoulder. She knew she shouldn't be this upset because it could stress the baby.

The baby…How was she going to tell Dean? She had a feeling he already knew but he didn't know what was going on and what she was going to do…she knew that talk wasn't going to end well.

**Dean's back =] next chapter she tells Dean what she has to do…things are going to get ugly =/**


	3. The Secrets We Keep

Dean waited patiently for Tiffany to calm down and for Bobby to think straight. He just kept staring at Tiffany and then glancing down at her stomach. He knew she was pregnant but she still hasn't said anything and he was actually growing impatient with that one thing.

And then he blurted out the question that was burning in his head. "Who's the father?"

Tiffany dropped the book in her hand and turned her head so quickly he thought she may get whiplash. "What?"

"You heard me…"

"Dean…" Bobby went to interrupt but Dean gave him a look. Never would Dean have been rude to Bobby but things were just going crazy. He was pulled out of Hell, he comes back to find Tiffany pregnant, Bobby drinking himself to death and his brother missing. He didn't have time to play nice.

"If you are thinking what I think you're thinking," said Tiffany turning her whole body towards him. She still had the look in her eye whenever she was angry that could make Dean sort of shake in his boots but he never let her know that. "I never slept with anyone else but you! So to answer your question Dean and trying not to sound like Montel or Maury over here but you _are_ the father."

She walked by him to get to the stairs so she could be in her bedroom. She was happy and delighted that Dean was back but this was just a little too much for her. She knew Dean would want to keep their son and protect him from anything. She had to figure out how she was going to tell him.

Once she reached the banister she felt herself getting dizzy and stopped walking to lean on it.

"You ok?" asked Dean now at her side.

She lightly pushed him away. "I'm fine…just got a little lightheaded that's all. Happens from time to time."

"Did you take your vitamins today?" asked Bobby.

Dean glanced at Bobby then back at Tiffany who was still looking at the first step and not at the men. She took a deep breath and looked at Bobby nodding while giving him a smile. "Yeah, I did. I'm just going to take a nap."

She glanced at Dean who had a worried look on his face but she didn't say anything and just walked up the stairs. "Just let me know when you guys find Sam and I'll lock up the house when you leave."

The two men watched her walk up and then looked at each other. "What is her problem?"

"Other than being pregnant…a lot," said Bobby.

"What do you mean?" Dean walked over to Bobby and Bobby sighed looking back up at the stairs.

"That's something for her to talk to you about…"

"Bobby…" Dean growled at him.

"Listen boy, I've been taking care of her since she found out about this pregnancy. She's like a daughter to me and she has a lot going on right now because of this pregnancy. When she first found out it wasn't _exactly_ good news."

"I figured when she said someone told her they were going to rip the baby...our baby out of her."

_Our baby._ Dean never thought he'd be saying those words.

"What happened Bobby?"

Bobby looked up at Dean and sighed placing the book he had in his hands on the table next to him. "I'll only tell you what happened in the beginning other than that she is going to tell you in her own time…you may want to sit down."

The two men sat at Bobby's desk and Bobby explained to him what happened. "She came to me a month after you were gone. She basically fell apart at my door step. She told me a demon came to her telling her that you had left something behind but Sam took everything of yours. So naturally she didn't understand what the demon was talking about until he told her that she was carrying your son…"

"I'm having a son?" Dean asked looking up at Bobby. Bobby noticed the mist in Dean's eyes but didn't say anything about it and just nodded.

"Yes, I went with her a few weeks ago to her doctor and she found out she was having a boy." Dean looked away from Bobby trying to keep his composure and then looked at Bobby waiting for her to go on.

"The demon had told her that more will be coming for your son. Both her and I guessed that it was to punish you more in Hell."

Dean closed his eyes thanking whoever was watching over Tiffany that she was able to get away from the demon and was smart enough to go to Bobby.

"She's very protective over him. She doesn't hunt anymore and she barely goes out. She's afraid a demon may spot her and try to kill her and the baby."

"Good to know she'll be a good mother." Bobby looked away from Dean and avoided his eyes with that comment but Dean didn't miss it. "Bobby…what aren't you telling me?"

"Something that Tiffany should tell you." Bobby left it at that and Dean knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of him. "Let's just find Sam and figure out who the hell brought you out and then you can talk to Tiffany."

Tiffany was sitting in the rocking chair singing softly to her son as she ran circles over her belly. It was a common thing for her to do. Her favorite song to sing to him was 'Catch a Falling Star.' She could feel him moving around at certain times but never had he actually moved a lot and she knew she this was the time of the pregnancy where the baby would start moving a lot.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket never let it fade away…"

There was a knock on the door and she looked at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Dean walked in. She gave him a little smile and pulled her shirt down and looked out the window.

"Were you singing?" He walked over to her and leaned on the wall next to the window.

She smiled down at her stomach and nodded. "Yeah, he likes it. I think it helps him sleep. His favorite is 'Catch a Falling Star.'"

"I don't think I've ever heard that one before."

Tiffany shrugged looking at him. "My uncle used to sing it to me when I was a child. I thought I could pass it to him, you know?"

Dean didn't say anything and just looked out the window. "Listen, uh, Bobby and I found Sam and we're going to go get him and then figure out how the hell I'm back." Tiffany nodded and he looked back at her. "Then I want to have a talk with you."

She bit her bottom lip knowing that's when she was going to have to tell him everything. "Ok."

Dean noticed a look of fear and sadness in her eyes and just wanted to talk to her now but couldn't. He had to go. He walked over and kissed her forehead and let his lips linger there for a bit making her close her eyes at the sudden warmth he gave off. He showed he still cared. Dean Winchester has been to Hell and back and he still cared. This was going to be so hard.

* * *

It has been a day since the men left to find Sam and then go to a psychic's house only to have her eyes burned out of her skull. Then Bobby and Dean go after whatever had pulled Dean out to find out it was an angel named Castiel.

"Sam!" yelled Tiffany as she walked down Bobby's stairs. This was the first time in months she has seen Sam. She grinned as she skipped down the stairs and into Sam's arms.

"Tiffany, it's great to see you," he said and they pulled away from each other and he looked at her stomach shocked. Apparently Sam didn't get the memo on the pregnancy. "Tiff…you're…"

"Pregnant…yeah, I know for five months now." She grimaced and walked towards the couch.

"Tiff, you should have said something." He followed her as Dean and Bobby walked in a few minutes.

"I would have if I thought it was safe."

"Safe?" He looked at her confused and then at Bobby and Dean.

She nodded. "A demon came to kill me and the baby and that's how I find out. Demons are after him, they want to kill him."

"Why?"

Tiffany just shook her head. "It was because Dean was in Hell. They wanted to take away any chance of the Winchester line continuing and they also thought it would be fun to show Dean his unborn child in Hell."

"Probably to break me," said Dean walking over and sitting on the couch with Tiffany.

"There's still going to be more demons after him." Tiffany glanced at Bobby and he knew where this was going. "He'll never be safe and so, I…um…" She glanced between Sam and Dean. "I'm giving the baby up for adoption."

Sam's eyes grew wide with shock and Bobby walked closer to the couch seeing the look on Dean's face.

"You what?!" yelled Dean standing up and staring daggers at her.

She looked at him coldly. "Don't you dare yell at me! I am only doing this so he could be safe!"

"He has a better chance of survival with his family!"

Tiffany stood up right in Dean's face and both Sam and Bobby moved closer to them. "No he doesn't! With the world we're in his chances to survive are slim to none. This is better for him!"

"Sam and I grew up in this kind of world…"

"And look where it got you!" She looked between Dean and Sam. "Chasing after monsters your whole life to find the demon that killed our mothers! Then sacrificing our lives to safe others and our own loved ones." She looked straight at Dean. "By the time this baby comes out of me, the demons will know and will be coming after him."

Dean was flustered and red from anger and he said in a slow angry growl, "You are _not_ taking me son away from me."

Tiffany crossed her arms across her chest and said calmly, "You don't have a say in that matter because according to a few cops and new reporters Sam and Dean Winchester had died February 21, 2008 in a small town in an explosion in that small towns jail."

Dean's lip curled into a sneer. "You are being a royal bitch about this."

"I may be being a bitch about this but it's the only way our son can have a safe life. If it's not demons that are going to be hunting him than it's going to be hunters hunting him."

"What are you talking about?"

Tiffany rolled her eyes and looked at Sam. "He never found out did he?"

"Tiff I don't think right now is the best time…" started Sam but she cut him off.

"No it _is_ the best time." She looked back at Dean. "Remember the whole yellow eyed demon army Sam and I were supposed to be in and then the whole psychic powers. Well mine are gone but the only way I could have those powers is because what the demon had done to me. The demon put his own blood in me and if it's in me, it may be in our son. So no matter what happens something or someone will be after him and I'm not going to sit back and watch that happen."

Tiffany had tears in her eyes now staring straight at Dean. "I am _not_ letting our son go through what we had to go through."

She took a step back and walked back up the stairs and into her room. They heard her slam her bedroom door and they all winced at the sound.

Dean stood there taking it all in. So much has happened in the last 24 hours, he felt as if he was going to explode.

"Dean…" said Bobby.

"If you are going to ask if I'm ok I think there is something wrong with you," said Dean looking at Bobby. He shook his head and looked at Sam. "I need to get some air." With that Dean walked out of the house slamming the front door.

**Ok…so it wasn't all that ugly but now Dean knows everything.**


	4. Special Baby

Tiffany was sitting on the porch swing outside of Bobby's. Her and Dean haven't said a word to each other since their argument the night before. It was breaking her heart having to give up her baby, she didn't want to but she knew it was for his safety. Dean didn't understand.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Castiel appearing next to Tiffany. She looked up at him and shook her head. She gestured to the seat next to her but he denied her request. "I just came to talk to you."

"Why me? I mean, isn't Dean your chosen one?" She looked out the corner of her eye seeing him working on the Impala. She frowned and looked back at Castiel.

"That's why I am here. Tiffany when you and Dean were together before Hell you were both strong and you gave him hope. Hope in order to survive and get on with the next day. Now it seems he has nothing." Tiffany looked away from him.

"I know what you are going to say Castiel. To not give up on the baby. The baby will bring us closer and help Dean fight this war. Is that what you were going to say?"

"Along those lines." He cleared his throat. "Also, your baby is special and if he falls into the wrong hands…"

"What do you mean special?" She looked Castiel in the eyes and she could tell he wasn't telling her something. "Castiel?"

"I'm not at liberty to say why just to let you know that he is and you and only you must raise this child. If you don't then…darkness will follow this child."

She gave him a strange look. She closed her eyes about to say something when he disappeared. She bit her bottom lip shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. She got up from the swing and heard the hood of the Impala close. She looked over and saw Dean rubbing his hands on his jeans as he looked up at her. They stood there for a split second looking at each other before Tiffany walked into the house.

Dean sighed and walked back into the garage. He knew he had to find a way to get Tiffany to keep their baby. He didn't want some stranger taking care of his son. That was his son, his child, his flesh and blood and he wasn't going to give him to some stranger.

Dean walked into the house and heard commotion going on in the kitchen.

"What do you think he meant by special?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," said Tiffany holding her arms.

"What's going on?"

Sam and Tiffany looked at Dean and she looked away from him.

"Uh," said Sam looking at Tiffany then at Dean. He had the right to know the baby was his son too. "Castiel paid Tiffany a visit."

Dean turned to look at Tiffany. She took a deep breath and looked at him. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Mind explaining it to me. I mean I know we're not on talking terms but I would like to know when an angel or something non-human is around my child."

"Oh please Dean," said Tiffany rolling her eyes and scoffing, "he's not even out of the womb."

"Well let's be thankful about that because if he was you would have taken him to the orphanage already."

"I'm not going to drop him off at some random orphanage Dean!"

"What exactly are you going to do then? Scope some family out for a week and drop him at their doorstep then?"

"No! I'm going to do interviews!"

"Interviews? You're not selling a car Tiffany! It's a child! _My_ child!"

"Guys…"

"Well, if you were here maybe things would be different! Maybe we would be keeping him!"

"Guys…"

"So that's what this is about? Me going to Hell for Sam! I knew you were a jealous bitch but I never thought you'd be jealous over my own brother!"

"Why you son of a bitch!"

"Guys! Stop!" yelled Sam.

Tiffany was shaking with anger and Dean was breathing heavily. Their eyes never leaving each other. Everything that they've wanted to say came out. The truth, their anger towards one another it was out and in the open.

"This isn't healthy for Tiffany or the baby," said Sam looking at Tiffany seeing that she was still shaking. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You need to breath. You need to calm down think of the baby."

She took her eyes off of Dean and looked at Sam. Dean watched as Sam took care of Tiffany and felt jealousy hit him. He looked away and heard a chair move across the floor.

Tiffany sat down and put her head in her hands.

Sam turned to look at Dean and said, "We need to talk."

Dean licked his lips and waited. "Go on."

"Castiel didn't just visit for a little chit chat. He told Tiffany that your son is special."

"Special? What did he mean by that?"

Tiffany laughed and looked at Dean. "You know exactly what that means Dean. Hunters like you Dean are going to hate him and try to kill him. I've been saying it all along."

"What do you mean like me?"

She stood up from the chair and she didn't want to fight anymore. She sighed tears filling her eyes and Dean's heart sunk. "Dean you only see in black and white. Whatever supernatural thing that is out there, anything that isn't human, anything that isn't what you think is normal you dislike, you hate, you label freak, you kill. That's how hunters will look at our child when he is born and want to kill him because he is not human. He's gonna be like me and Sam." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "This is why we need to protect him, Dean. This is why he needs to be safe."

"But Castiel also told you if you give him up," said Sam, "if you don't raise him darkness will follow him. You need to raise the child; you need to raise you and Dean's son."

She sniffed and looked away from Sam and Dean. "I can't do this right now." She walked out of the kitchen and Dean went to go after her but Sam stopped her.

"No she needs some time alone."

Tiffany was back on the swing watching the sun fall behind the garage. She didn't know what to do. She had the biggest decision in her life to make, to keep him or give him to another family.

If she gives him away Castiel said darkness will follow him. If she keeps him hunters and demons will be after him. How can she protect him? There's no way for him to be safe.

She heard the outside door open and close she didn't bother looking up she knew who it was. He gave her a presence that no other man could give off to her but things were different now, she knew that. They probably will never be the same again.

Dean sat down next to her and began to swing lightly.

To someone passing by they would look like a normal couple, a picture perfect couple with a baby on the way but on the inside of that picture they knew different. They weren't perfect, they weren't even a couple and they were scared that their son may not even be able to breathe one breath of fresh air from this world because of the evil and good wanting to hunt him.

"We need to talk," he said clearing the air.

She nodded. "I know."

Since their yelling at each other in the kitchen they knew there wouldn't be too much of it now. Just a little argument that needed to be settled and Dean was gonna fight with her on this and he didn't care how long it took. He didn't want his son being taken away from him.

"I am angry that you and Sam kept that secret from me about the demon blood. How could you two keep something like that from me?" She didn't look up. She didn't want to see the hurt and anger in his eyes. "You said you don't have your powers anymore that you can't feel anyone anymore or see the future that's fine but do you think it's because you passed it down to our son?"

She turned her head not wanting to look at him. Tears fell out of her eyes as she wiped them away. "Yeah and I think that's why Castiel said that he was special."

Dean sighed heavily and wiped his hand down his face. "You were right in there. I do see black and white but this is my son we're talking about and I will love him no matter what he is."

Tiffany finally looked at him seeing him looking out passed the front yard. He turned his head looking at her and put his hand on hers. "We can protect him Tiffany. You were alone before, you had no one but now you have me, Sam and Bobby. The four of us can protect him. No harm will come to him. You have to trust me Tiffany."

She looked away from him thinking of what he said. He smiled a little sort of turning into a smirk. "Remember when we first met?"

She let out a small chuckle. "How could I forget? I basically jumped you from being hit by that car."

"At first I didn't trust you. Thought you were some skanky little witch and told dad that we needed to hunt you down and kill you."

"Glad to know I made an impression." She looked back at him with a small smile playing on her lips. He squeezed her hand with a smirk playing on his.

"After you saved me I began to trust you. It took time but you were there the whole time. You saved me and I believe that's the day I fell in love with you."

She swallowed hard a small frown taking over the smile as she looked down. "Dean…"

"I know things are different now. I know we have a lot of issues to work out but Tiffany I have always loved you. You're strong, independent, sexy," she laughed shaking her head.

"Before I was a blob."

"Before you were the blob yes you were sexy as anything but now you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." She looked up at him as he leaned closer and pushed her hair out of her face. "You grew up into a beautiful woman," his lips were inches from hers, "but you are still the same sexy vixen I fell in love with a few years ago." His lips touched hers gently before pulling away.

Before Tiffany could say anything an alarm started to go off. The two put their hands on their ears and Dean screamed, "What the hell is that?"

"Bobby's demon alarm!"

Dean grabbed Tiffany's hand and took her into the house. Bobby and Sam met them in the foyer.

"What's going on?" asked Tiffany protectively putting a hand over her stomach.

"Demons," said Bobby.

"How many?" asked Dean as Bobby handed him a gun.

"At least three."

"At least?" asked Tiffany feeling a little bit of anxiety taken over her.

Dean looked at her and took her into the living room. "It'll be ok. Remember you're strong. You can do this. Don't let them think they have the power. Try to bring back that strong ass babe I feel in love with."

She looked up at him as he handed her a gun. She nodded. "Ok…ok." All she needed all along was Dean to tell her that she was strong enough to face them, the demons.

He kissed her lightly. "Stay in the house." She nodded and watched the three hunters walk out. The siren died down and it was quiet all around.

As Sam stabbed the last demon in the back he looked up seeing Dean and Bobby. "How many is that?"

"Two," said Dean.

"Where's the other one?"

"You sure there were three Bobby?"

Bobby nodded looking around the salvage yard. That's when they heard shots being fired from the house.

"Tiff," said Dean and the three of them ran towards the house.

When they got in they saw Tiffany on the floor trying her best to crawl away from the demon in front of her.

Dean watched as the demon went to cut her stomach and she kicked him causing the knife to slice up her leg. She got up and ran to Dean. He held her with one arm wrapped around her as his pointed his gun to the demon who was smirking. "There will be more."

"That's what they all say," said Tiffany.

Dean shot at the demon and he backed up a few feet laughing. Before they knew it he took a knife and threw it at Tiffany.

"No!" yelled Dean but was shocked as the knife was bounced back. A shield of some kind put itself around her belly.

"What the hell?" asked Sam. Tiffany looked from her stomach to Dean and then back down to her stomach.

They looked back at the demon who was just as shocked as them all. Sam grabbed his knife and threw it at the demon. Ruby's knife stuck into his chest and he screamed as he fell to the ground.

Dean dropped his gun to the floor and turned to Tiffany. He touched her stomach which didn't have the shield anymore and looked up at her.

"What was that?"

"That is what I call special," said Bobby.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know it's been forever. I have this full time job now where I work nights at a motel (waiting to see Dean and Sam hahaha) and I'm slowly writing again. :)**


End file.
